


give her a reason

by indragram



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Date, Raven is a mess, and octavia finds it v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indragram/pseuds/indragram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is a mess when Octavia's around. Follows their first date, where Raven is ridiculously awkward, and Octavia finds it ridiculously cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give her a reason

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "Octavia turns Raven "hardcore" Reyes into a pile of goo"
> 
> its quite raven centric, i was gonna go for murphys law, but i decided I'm not that mean

Raven isn’t a softie.

 

Ask anyone, and they’ll tell you; Raven is fiercely independent, and if she want’s something done, she’ll damn well do it, because there’s no point in waiting for someone else to do it for her. First of all, she’s never been a particularly patient person, and secondly, no one is ever going to do anything as well as she can.

 

Raven has always needed to live this way, and now it’s pretty much all she knows. It’s comfortable, knowing that she’s in complete control of herself and her own destiny. 

 

Which is why Octavia completely unsettles her.

 

Because Octavia is disarmingly attractive, and witty, and just overall probably the most perfect person Raven could ever imagine. In fact, Octavia is basically an amalgamation of everything Raven has ever hoped for in a partner, and now that she’s here - now that she _actually_  exists - Raven has no idea what to do.

 

It’s a mess.

 

It’s especially a mess, because Raven has always prided herself on having a quick wit and being smooth, but Octavia just messes with her head, and now she can’t even use her best charms on the girl.

 

But Raven’s decided that she really needs to girl the hell up, because a girl like Octavia isn’t going to be single forever, and Raven really doesn’t want to let this one slip through her fingers.

 

So she tells herself that today is going to be the day she speaks up, because - screw it - Raven knows that she’s attractive, and it’s Octavia’s damn flirting that’s the reason she’s flopping around like a beached fish, and she really just needs to flop herself back into the ocean, pull up some courage, and ask the girl out.

 

Raven is a ball of confidence as she buzzes the bell for Octavia’s apartment, because she asked Octavia to go to the movies with her, and the other girl had agreed, and, _okay_ , so she hadn’t specified the fact that she wanted it to be a date, but that doesn’t mean it _can’t_ be a date, right?

 

Right?

 

(God, Raven is such a mess for this girl.)

 

Raven had been planning on going to get flowers for Octavia, but then she would’ve had to go into a flower shop, which wouldn’t have been good, because the mechanic is pretty much allergic to all of nature, and she didn’t want to put herself through that, just to turn up to this ‘date’ with bloodshot eyes and a runny nose.

 

That’s really not the look she’s going for.

 

So she bought some chocolates, because she knows all about Octavia’s not-so-secret obsession with basically all forms of chocolate, so she figured she couldn’t go wrong with that.

 

The front door opens, and Raven’s greeted with the sight of the object of her affections in tight jeans and flannel. 

 

“You look really gritty.”

 

 _Shit_.

 

Octavia laughs, “Gritty?” She asks, “Haven’t heard that one before.”

 

“I meant-” Raven huffs. “I was gonna say pretty, but then I also wanted to say great, and it just kinda happened.” The other girl laughs harder, and Raven can’t help but pout slightly. “I was going to give you this chocolate, but you’re being mean, so I think I deserve it more than you.”

 

“What? No.” Octavia sobers up immediately. “I take it back, gritty is exactly what I was going for. It’s my look.” Raven raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, and Octavia flutters her eyelashes, “Please can I have the chocolate.”

 

Raven hates how easy it is for the other girl to get whatever she wants from her.

 

“Ugh, fine.” She shoves the chocolate into Octavia’s arms.

 

“You’re the best.” 

 

Raven tries - unsuccessfully - to will the blush not to appear.

 

“You’re only saying that because I got you chocolate.” She grumbles, walking towards her car and opening the passenger’s door for Octavia.

 

“No,” The girl begins, walking over to stand next to Raven by the car. “I’m saying it because you got me my _favourite_ chocolate.”

 

And with that, she slides into the passenger seat and closes the door.

 

And, _god_ , Raven is so weak.

 

//

 

The restaurant Raven drives them to is a small, family owned one, hidden a couple of streets away from the cinema. It has an incredible vegetarian menu, so she’s told.

 

The fact that Octavia is a vegetarian and Raven is still willing to pursue her is a big thing for her, as Raven considers meat to be a very large part of her diet, and she is more than a little bit obsessed with bacon. 

 

(But she thinks that she would never eat bacon again if it meant that she could eat every meal with Octavia.)

 

The other girl’s eyes light up when she sees the place they’re eating, and she bounces her knees excitedly while Raven parks the car across the street from the restaurant.

 

“I’ve heard so much about this place.” She exclaims, flinging the car door open and waiting for Raven to walk around to the pavement, before latching herself onto the mechanics arm and pulling her along quickly. “I’ve been wanting to eat here for, like,  _a year_. You’re the best.”

 

Raven blushes, and Octavia slides her hand down her forearm, entwining their fingers together. 

 

Raven almost walks into a lamp post, but manages to step out of it’s way just in time. Octavia squeezes her hand, and Raven looks up to see the other girl smirking at her.

 

“Smooth.” Octavia teases her.

 

“Shut up.” Raven mumbles, blushing.

 

‘ _Okay_ ,’ Raven thinks, ‘ _this feels like a date. She’s holding my hand. That’s a date thing to do, right?’_

 

//

 

During the course of dinner, Raven manages to spill a forkful of noodles onto her legs, but soon fixes it, because when she’s reaching for her napkin, she also knocks over her glass of water into her lap as well. 

 

Octavia just laughs at her.

 

//

 

They take a detour on the way to the cinema, so that Raven can change clothes, which means that by the time they actually get there, they only have five minutes before the film begins, which isn’t enough to buy popcorn.

 

Octavia assures her that it’s fine; they’ve eaten dinner, and chocolate, and she’s not particularly hungry, but Raven is internally berating herself. She had wanted this ‘date’ to be perfect, but it hadn’t been anywhere near that.

 

It was in another country, probably.

 

(Damnit.)

 

//

 

The film was good, Raven thinks.

 

She wasn’t really concentrating on it much, if she’s honest. About ten minutes into it, Octavia had reached over and grabbed her hand, and Raven had spent the rest of the time obsessing over that. She had been worried that her hand was too sweaty, or that she was gripping too hard, or too weak, and all of that hadn’t left much room in her mind to focus on the actual plot. 

 

She wouldn’t call it wasted money though.

 

Not when she got to hold Octavia’s hand for almost two hours.

 

So, yeah, the ‘film’ was good.

 

Raven cuts the engine after she’s pulled in at Octavia’s apartment building. 

 

“Sorry about...” Raven trails off, she figures there’s alot about the ‘date’ that she should be sorry about.

 

Octavia laughs, “Don’t be, you’re the cutest date I’ve had in a while.”

 

Then she opens her car door and steps out. Raven takes a second to absorb this, and then she’s fumbling out of her seatbelt and out of the car, so that she can see Octavia to the door, because she at least needs to get _that_ right.

 

“So, this _was_ a date.” Raven asks, for clarification purposes.

 

“You’re cute.” Raven pouts, because that’s not actually an answer, and she _really_ wants an answer. Octavia smiles fondly. “ _Yes_ , though I assumed you would know that, since you were the one who asked me.”

 

“Right.” Raven nods. “So, do you want to maybe go on another one sometime? I mean, I would totally understand if you didn’t, because I was a total mess on this one, and I’ll probably be the same on the next one, so I would understand if you just wanted to get as far away from me as possible-”

 

“Raven.” Octavia cuts her off, softly cupping her cheek. Raven has to admit that it’s quite an effective method. “I’d love to go on another date with you.”

 

“Oh.” And Raven can’t do anything to stop the grin that spreads across her face. “Cool.”

 

“Okay, well,” Octavia leans in and gives the mechanic a quick peck on the cheek. “Call me.” And she unlocks the door, walking through. She turns back to wave goodbye to her date, and laughs at the dazed grin on her face.

 

It takes a full minute for Raven to recollect herself enough to stop standing in front of the door and walk back to her car.

 

When she gets to her car, her phone buzzes, and she pulls it out of her pocket. 

 

 **Clarke:** how was the date?

 

Raven takes a second to consider the best response.

 

 **Raven:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Yeah, Raven thinks that sums up her feelings pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @ indragram.tumblr.com


End file.
